Amor Cortante
by Mystik
Summary: As aparências enganam. Aya está prestes a descobrir isso da maneira mais deliciosa possível. Presente dedicado a Sam!


**Casal:** AyaxKen, OC+Ken

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon

**Notas:** Presente de amigo secreto pra Sam.

* * *

**Amor cortante**

_Sinta o ritmo da música..._

Seu corpo parecia estar sendo possuído por algo aos poucos. A batida era frenética, incansável, interminável. Uma música se colava na outra, não dando descanso para ninguém. Todos deveriam continuar dançando, agitando-se, esfregando-se, colando-se um ao outro.

O cheiro de sexo, sedução e decadência era quase palpável naquela boate. Qualquer caçador se sentiria num território pleno e cheio de presas.

Era assim que Aya se sentia. Naquela noite, num evento raro, ele não estava ali por causa de uma missão. Não, aquela caçada era diferente. E a presa definitivamente mais suculenta.

_Deixe o ritmo da música te envolver..._

O ruivo sabia bem que atraía muitos olhares, de ambos os sexos. Não era pra menos: ele vestia uma calça de couro da cor azul-marinho, quase preta, que se moldava ao seu corpo como uma segunda pele, pequenas correntes presas no cinto balançando num chamado sensual conforme ele andava. Uma camisa de tecido maleável, aberta até quase a metade, da cor azul escuro, que deixava à mostra uma corrente com uma cruz que roçava na pele levemente suada do seu tórax. Nos pés, coturnos. Ele deslizava por entre os clientes da boate com graça e agilidade, sentindo os olhares, como era devorado por eles e um semi-sorriso brotou em seus lábios, tornando-o ainda mais sensual aos olhos alheios.

Ele logo parou no bar e o barman mediu-o de cima a baixo, lambendo os lábios. O espadachim inclinou-se no balcão, aproximando-se dele.

- Vodka. Pura.

- Claro, gostoso.

Aya sorriu daquela maneira misteriosa e logo tinha o copo nas mãos. O barman voltou ao seu lado, ora olhando a pista, ora devorando-o com suas íris negras.

- Você é novo por aqui.

- Porque diz isso?

- Um gostoso como você dificilmente seria esquecido. Por mim... – ele voltou seu olhar para frente – E por eles.

O ruivo nada disse e inclinou o pescoço para trás, tomando a dose forte e queimante de uma vez só, depositando o copo de vidro no balcão; um líquido transparente escorria pelo lado da sua boca e morria no pescoço, fazendo o barman quase babar abertamente. Aya o encarou.

- Na verdade, eu tenho um motivo muito sério para vir aqui hoje.

- E qual seria?

- Após uma longa caçada... – ele se virou de costas e apoiou-se no balcão, observando as pessoas dançando – Hoje eu pego minha presa.

O barman riu abertamente e então serviu mais uma dose para ele. Inclinou-se no balcão e sussurrou no ouvido do espadachim.

- E essa presa tem nome?

Homens já haviam morrido por menos que isso. Mas estranhamente ele não afastou o outro. Apenas retrucou.

- Tem sim...Hidaka Ken.

_Me encontre no ritmo da música._

-----

Fujmiya Aya não saberia dizer quando foi que tudo aquilo começou. Semanas, meses, talvez? Quem sabe?

Mas o que importava é que ele lembrava o momento exatamente.

Fora num dia em que eles tinham uma missão que todos teriam que participar. Era mais uma das típicas missões mandadas por Pérsia: um traficante estava querendo se aventurar no mercado negro do submundo de Tokyo, e muitas pessoas inocentes estavam morrendo por causa desse objetivo. Um deles teria que se infiltrar no esconderijo do traficante, liberando a passagem dos outros três Weiss para acabar o serviço.

O que diferenciara de todas as outras missões era que Ken se oferecera para se infiltrar no covil dos lobos, por assim dizer, ao invés de Yoji. Mas ninguém questionou os motivos do moreninho.

Naquela mesma noite o jogador saiu da floricultura para completar sua parte da missão. O aviso era claro: se em dois dias ele não fizesse contato, a missão deveria ser completada com ou sem Siberian.

Um dia e meio depois o moreninho fizera contato. A missão seria executada naquela noite. Os três Weiss restantes vestiram as roupas da missão, se armaram e partiram no porsche do ruivo, rumo ao local designado. Chegando lá, entraram pelo tubo de ventilação, conforme a dica do jogador. Com a planta do local em mãos, foram andando até o centro da instalação.

Quando chegaram lá, viram que uma reunião estava acontecendo, devido a quantidade de pessoas reunidas. Aya scaneava tudo com o olhar frio, analisando por onde deveriam atacar. Foi quando viu.

Ken estava sentado no colo do homem que deveriam executar. Vestido com a roupa mais erótica que ele já vira o moreninho vestir desde que o conhecera. Que se consistia de um short de couro, preto, uma coleira...e nada mais. Ele abraçava o homem pelo pescoço, sussurrando algo no ouvido dele, algo que certamente estava divertindo o seu alvo.

Sem realmente entender, seu coração bateu acelerado e ele estreitou os olhos, furioso. Sua mão apertou a katana em seus dedos, seu corpo se retesou e ele queria mais do que nunca pular em cima daquele homem e retalha-lo. Yoji ao seu lado resmungou algo do tipo 'eu nunca pensei que um dia veria isso' e ele estava tentado a concordar em voz alta, mas se conteve.

- Balinese, Abyssinian, na escuta?

O ruivo piscou para pôr em ordem as idéias e então respondeu, frio.

- Positivo Bombay. Qual sua posição?

- Estou dentro do centro de comando, em cinco minutos terei domínio completo do sistema do prédio. Já estão em posição?

- Eu estou indo para a minha posição. – respondeu Yoji, acenando para Aya e se movendo pela tubulação. O ruivo afirmou com a cabeça e resumiu sua posição.

Cinco exatos minutos depois o ruivo ouviu a voz do mais novo comandando o início da missão. As luzes do local se apagaram subitamente e Aya não esperou mais, saindo do tubo de ventilação e caindo em cima das caixas empilhadas no local, um estrondo ocorrendo pelo local. Seus olhos violetas procuraram pelo moreno e o viram perto do alvo, levando-o dali, como que o protegendo. O ruivo viu quando Yoji entrou pela direita, matando um segurança e depois outro. Omi surgiu pela esquerda, executando a missão com perfeição. Então ele ouviu a estática do comunicador.

- Abyssinian?

Aquela voz baixa, levemente rouca, penetrou seus ouvidos como um raio, fazendo-o cortar um dos capangas com mais força que pretendia e o sangue espirrar em seu corpo como uma chuva vermelha.

- Siberian. Qual sua posição?

- Galpão dos fundos, primeira porta a esquerda.

Aya não esperou e foi até lá sem demora, cortando aqueles que tentavam barrá-lo. Ele avançou rapidamente, deslizando como um gato pelas sombras do local, até chegar no dito galpão, logo sentindo o cheiro de sangue. Pelos poucos raios da luz da rua que infiltravam no local, ele pôde ver o moreno todo tingido de vermelho, sua mão direita com sua garra empunhada e o corpo do alvo estraçalhado no chão.

- Porque o trouxe até aqui?

- Eu tinha que manter o disfarce até o fim. – disse Ken, sua voz sem emoção alguma.

Em largas passadas o ruivo se aproximou e puxou-o pelo braço, fazendo-o encara-lo. Os olhos verdes o fitaram, impassíveis.

- Essa era sua _idéia_ de infiltrar-se aqui para abrir caminho para nós?!

- Eu o conhecia.

Aya arregalou os olhos e soltou o braço do moreninho, que recolheu suas garras, largando-a no chão e levando as mãos até a nuca, para soltar a coleira que usava.

- Explique-se.

Ken olhou-o de esguelha e começou a falar, direto.

- Ele foi meu colega de quarto na época da J-league, antes de Kaze. Nós tivemos um caso na época e eu achei que poderia me aproveitar disso. Fim da história.

- Você parece o Yoji falando assim.

Ken sorriu.

- Talvez nós dois não sejamos tão diferentes assim...Abyssinian.

O ruivo se aproximou novamente e puxou-o pelo braço, uma fúria silenciosa se instalando em suas orbes violetas.

- A diferença é que ele sabe se controlar...ao passo que você já até tinha se tornado o brinquedinho pessoal dele não é? – a voz saiu carregada de desdém, seu olhar recaindo na coleira e depois voltando a encarar o moreno.

- Não fala do que você não sabe Aya!! – exclamou o moreno, tentando se soltar, mas o espadachim mantinha uma pegada firme, quase dolorosa em seu braço – E quem é você para dizer como eu executo as missões ou não?

- Eu sou o seu líder e você me deve obediência! Ou no mínimo uma informação dos seus métodos!

- Pode enfiar sua liderança naquele lugar! – rebateu o moreninho, seu temperamento sobressaindo-se a sua razão.

Aya estreitou os olhos e então disse a frase que mudaria pra sempre o relacionamento entre ambos.

- Eu vou enfiar outra coisa em outro lugar, isso sim.

Ken arregalou os olhos e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, sua boca foi atacada pelos lábios finos e ferozes do ruivo. Ele demorou exatos dois segundos para processar o ato, antes que suas mãos enlaçassem o pescoço do outro e ele se erguesse nas pontas dos pés, aprofundando o beijo, gemendo faminto. O ruivo logo percebeu que o jogador correspondia, mas antes que seu choque diante dessa informação pudesse ser engolido, o outro se afastou dele, ofegante.

- Aya...

Meu deus, aquela voz estava lhe tirando do sério! O espadachim respirou fundo, ou acabaria falando mais alguma coisa que não devia e acabaria possuindo-o ali mesmo.

- Aya.

O mencionado voltou a encarar o moreno quase nu, naquele short indecentemente curto e estreitou os olhos. Em movimentos rápidos, ele abriu o sobretudo e retirou-o, entregando para o outro. Ken arqueou a sobrancelha e pegou a peça de roupa.

- Você não pode sair por aí com essa roupa.

Ken sorriu levemente e disparou.

- Não quer que me vejam assim?

- Não. – disse Aya automaticamente e então encarou-o – Mais ninguém.

A risada de Ken lhe surpreendeu. Ele viu o jovem colocar o sobretudo e fecha-lo. Então ele se aproximou e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Isso é o que vamos ver...Fujimiya.

-----

O ruivo despertou de suas lembranças com a mudança de música no ambiente. Ele olhou para o palco e franziu o cenho. O barman, talvez percebendo sua confusão, falou em seu ouvido novamente, alto.

- Hoje é a noite do concurso.

- Concurso?

- Eu me esqueço que você é novo por aqui. – comentou o homem, rindo. – O concurso do rei da Paradise.

Aya voltou-se para o barman, inquirindo mais detalhes. O homem riu e colocou mais um copo de vodka para o ruivo, enquanto observava vez ou outra o palco.

- Uma vez por ano ocorre o concurso do rei da Paradise. É uma espécie de...strip amador. É, esse seria o nome. As pessoas se inscrevem, fazem a apresentação e depois o mais aplaudido é eleito o rei da boate, ganhando entradas vip para o resto do ano...até o próximo concurso. – o homem sorriu malicioso – Com direito a um acompanhante.

O ruivo absorveu as palavras enquanto bebia o líquido claro. Não entendia ainda exatamente porque o moreno lhe dissera para lhe encontrar naquela boate, mas a notícia do concurso não era de todo ruim.

Seu corpo ardia lentamente só de pensar nos meses de provocação que sofrera por parte de Hidaka Ken. Nos olhares lascivos, nos lábios entreabertos, nas palavras dubladas que o jogador mandava em sua direção quando ninguém estava olhando.

Mas o pior de tudo...era que quando ele tomava alguma atitude, Ken lhe _afastava_. Simplesmente dizia que aquela ainda não era a hora.

Naqueles meses descobrira o quanto Ken poderia ser um manipulador. Um lado que certamente nunca seque imaginara que o seu namorado tivesse.

- Namorado... – disse para si com ironia. Ele pensava assim, mas não é como se o outro deixasse beija-lo. Nem isso podia fazer.

- Porque não se inscreve? – disse o barman, despertando-o novamente para a realidade.

- Eu? Não, muito obrigado. – disse Aya.

Foi quando ouviu o alto falante anunciar para toda boate.

- Bem-vindos a mais um concurso do rei da Paradise! Para começar a noite teremos um competidor que podem deixar muitos de vocês de boca no chão. Aplausos para Ken!

O espadachim parou com o copo na metade do caminho. O que?!

-----

Ken sorriu enviesado, ouvindo os urros e aplausos do público, seu sangue correndo mais rápido com isso. Ele vestia uma calça de couro apertada e um colete do mesmo material, ambos da cor preta. A batida pesada e sexy começou a ecoar na boate e seus quadris apenas seguiram o ritmo, o moreninho seduzindo e deixando cada pessoa naquele local a seus pés. Ele sabia que um certo ruivo estaria observando. Na verdade podia sentir o olhar quente como um laser sobre seu corpo e aquilo lhe excitou, marcando a calça que usava.

Hidaka Ken não era nenhum santo, apesar de muitos acharem isso por suas feições doces e comuns, como aquele garoto simpático que podia ser seu vizinho.

Aquele seu vizinho que escondia os mais obscuros desejos. Hidaka Ken sempre gostara de ser notado. Não era à toa que os tempos em que estava na J-league foram gloriosos a sua maneira. Viver nas sombras, por ter sido declarado 'morto', às vezes era insuportável para o jogador. Então, quando ninguém sequer notava, ele saía a noite. Conquistava o lugar onde passava, tendo a atenção de todos. Aquilo era viciante para ele.

Desde que descobrira a atração que sentia pelo ruivo, desejava muito mostrar esse lado a ele, mostrar que havia muito mais naquela fachada que Ken mostrava a luz do dia. Quando o outro lhe beijara durante uma missão, meses atrás, ele quase morrera de inquietação, pelo plano que se formara em sua mente.

Mas agora, naquela noite, tudo estaria sendo concretizado. E se tudo ocorresse como planejara, o moreninho passaria a noite em claro.

Seus quadris se remexiam mais conforme ele abria os primeiros botões do colete, arrancando urros da platéia. Sorriu mais largamente e olhou por breves momentos para o balcão do bar. E quase falhou na sua performance. _Deus_, como Aya estava perfeito! E aquelas íris violetas quase lhe perfuravam, tamanha intensidade com que lhe encaravam. Ken mordeu o lábio inferior e terminou de abrir o colete, expondo seu tórax e abdome definido, deixando a peça deslizar até o chão.

Ele virou de costas para a platéia, deixando que todos apreciassem suas nádegas perfeitas demarcadas pela calça de couro. Seu corpo se contorcia sensualmente no ritmo daquela música frenética e dos aplausos e assobios de incentivo. Ele jogou a cabeça pra trás, sorrindo abertamente e então voltou seu corpo para frente, demonstrando uma calça semi-aberta, com uma fina camada de pêlo que cobria envolta do seu umbigo e levava num delicioso caminho para baixo. Ele fez um gesto de 'vem cá' com os dedos e apontou para o tortuoso caminho, abrindo mais a calça, que não escondia o volume que se formara entre suas pernas, deixando o público ainda mais ávido e selvagem.

A calça desceu devagar. Revelando uma minúscula cueca, que não escondia quase nada, deixando muito pouco para a imaginação. Ken lambeu os lábios, lascivo, e segurou-se na barra de ferro no centro do palco, esfregando-se contra ela sensualmente, seus quadris remexendo-se com sensualidade, ouvindo os gritos e gemidos da platéia, cada vez mais tentada a subir no palco e lhe atacar. Aquela sensação era quase tão extasiante quanto o sexo. Quase.

Logo a música foi morrendo e as luzes se apagando. O moreninho ainda podia ouvir os gritos e os pedidos para que voltasse e seu sorriso continuou firme em seu rosto. Ele desceu do palco, voltando a colocar a calça e decidindo ficar apenas com ela. Ele pegou na pequena mochila que trouxera algo que comprara para surpreender Aya e colocou em seu corpo. Então saiu do camarim improvisado para aquela noite e foi andando pela boate, recebendo elogios e assobios de ambos os sexos, acenando divertido para eles.

Ele avistou o ruivo no bar e andou na sua direção, mas uma mão em seu pulso o parou. Ele encarou o loiro alto e sorriu levemente.

- Pois não?

- Você estava altamente delicioso naquele palco. Quer dançar?

Ken observou de canto de olho quando o ruivo o avistou e sorriu mais largamente. Piscou para Aya sensualmente, como que o desafiando a ir até lá e tomar o que era seu. Então se virou para o loiro e sussurrou.

- Adoraria. Vamos?

Eles foram andando até a pista de dança e logo o loiro puxou-o forte, colando seu corpo atrás dele. Ken ergueu o rosto, dançando no ritmo da música, mais lenta e sensual do que a que dançara no palco. As mãos grandes do desconhecido agarram seu quadril e ele quase delirou pela atenção toda dada a ele. Foi quando ouviu a voz que esperava, a voz que lhe causou arrepios.

- É melhor você larga-lo. Ele já tem dono.

Ele viu o loiro lhe soltar e encarar Aya através das luzes coloridas da boate. O homem sorriu sarcástico.

- E você vai me obrigar a isso?

Ken quase riu da atitude suicida do outro de falar assim com Aya. Seus olhos cintilaram quando o espadachim apenas pegou-o pelo pescoço e puxou-o para baixo, quase enforcando o próprio homem.

- Se você tem amor vida, é melhor se afastar.

O loiro se assustou com a força daquele homem menor e depois de ser solto, ele tossiu, recuperando o ar e se afastando sem demora.

O jogador encarou o ruivo, cruzando os braços e sussurrando.

- Que bom que veio Aya.

O ruivo rosnou e puxou-o pelo braço, colando seus corpos, sua voz saindo rouca.

- Sinta o ritmo da música. Deixe o ritmo da música te envolver. Me encontre no ritmo da música. Que porra de charada era essa?

Ken riu, seus olhos faiscando pela atitude dele.

- Uma vez, meses atrás, você me disse que ninguém mais poderia me ver...ahn...nesse estado precário de roupas. E eu disse que isso era o que iríamos ver. – sua mão enlaçou o pescoço do ruivo sinuosamente e ele sussurrou em seu ouvido – Eu gosto de ser notado. Gosto de ter todos esses olhares para mim. E isso nem você vai me tirar. Isso ficou claro?

O ruivo apenas apertou a nádega dele e mordeu seu pescoço. Ken gemeu surpreso pelo gesto e então apenas seguiu quando o outro lhe puxou pelo pulso, passando pela multidão, ninguém se atrevendo a tentar algo com Ken pelo olhar assassino que ele lhes dirigia. Logo eles estavam ocultos nas sombras ao lado da cabine de som. Aya prensou-o contra a parede, prendendo seus pulsos ao lado da sua cabeça.

- Você é meu agora Hidaka Ken. Não me importa se você quer todos os olhares para si, se você gosta disso...mas só eu posso toca-lo. Isso ficou claro?

Sem esperar por uma resposta afirmativa, ele beijou-o famintamente, furiosamente, e quase entrou em êxtase quando sentiu que o jogador não lhe afastava dessa vez. Colou-o mais contra a parede, suas mãos ainda prendendo os pulsos do mais jovem de forma quase dolorosa.

- Aya... – gemeu entre o beijo, seu corpo entrando em ebulição – Mais... – ele encarou-o com seus olhos brilhantes – Mostra pra todo mundo...o quanto eu sou só seu.

O ruivo estreitou os olhos e então soltou os pulsos dele apenas para descer até a calça do moreninho e abri-la com violência, o botão caindo ao chão. Ele segurou-o pelo pulso e virou-o de costas a si, prensando-o contra a parede, abaixando a calça dele e sentindo-o só de cueca.

- Eu vou possui-lo aqui sim...como o exibicionista que você é. Vou deixar todos ouvirem você gemer bem gostoso pra mim enquanto eu me enfio inteiro em você.

Ken gemeu, balançando a cabeça, concordando. Ele puxou-o os braços de Aya, fazendo-o abraça-lo, seus corpos colados e excitados, separados apenas pelas roupas que ainda usavam. Mas o espadachim tratou de resolver isso. Ele deixou a cueca de Ken seguir o destino da sua calça e então encostou os dedos nos lábios do moreno.

- Chupa.

O jogador gemeu e segurou o pulso do mais velho, começando a lamber lentamente os dedos, sugando-os com fome, gemendo mais com isso, como se estivesse a fazer esse ato com outra parte do corpo do outro. Ele ouviu o barulho do zíper da calça dele e gemeu, sabendo bem o que significava. Logo os dedos foram retirados da sua boca e ele sentiu-os deslizar por suas costas, num toque úmido e sensual, até alcançarem a sua entrada, enfiando-se de uma vez.

Ken se excitava mais e mais pelos gestos dominadores de Aya, pela maneira que ele lhe preparava, sem dó, e ainda mais por estar de costas e não ver nada. Ele encostou a testa na parede e sussurrou, rouco.

- Anda logo.

Surpreendeu-se ao ouvir uma risada rouca vinda do ruivo e então seu corpo foi abandonado por aqueles dedos, mas antes que pudesse se sentir vazio, sentiu-o penetrar seu corpo de uma só vez. Gemeu alto, o som abafado pela música, seu corpo todo ardendo pela entrada brusca, seu membro enrijecendo-se por completo. Ele sabia que tinha os seus fetiches, mas não imaginava que eram tantos.

- Mais alguma ordem...Siberian?

Ken arfou quando ele usou aquela palavra. Maldito! Ele sabia como provoca-lo.

- Sim. _Mova-se_ Abyssinian.

O espadachim saiu quase que por inteiro do outro para começar a entrar forte e rude, sem parar, num ritmo contínuo. Ken gemeu despudoradamente, puxando-o para si, sibilando ao sentir o toque gelado da cruz que o outro usava colar-se ao seu corpo febril. Seus gemidos aumentavam em volume conforme o outro o penetrava mais e mais e quase gritou quando sentiu aquela mão áspera envolver seu membro e masturba-lo no ritmo das estocadas selvagens.

Suas unhas arranhavam a parede a qual ele estava prensado, seu rosto quente e suado colado a ela, enquanto sentia seu corpo sendo assaltado daquela forma. Suas mãos desceram e cravaram-se nos braços fortes que o envolveram, deixando marcas, linhas vermelhas fundas, conforme ele o arranhava, sentindo as investidas aumentarem em seu corpo.

Gemeu rouco e excitado quando a boca de Aya colou-se ao seu pescoço e mordeu-o, até arrancar um filete fino de sangue, lambendo-o, e chupando depois o local, uma marca vermelha, quase roxa, começando a aparecer. Seus corpos se retesavam mais e mais, perigosamente pertos do fim.

- Aya...

- Agora entende...que você é...só meu? – sussurrou rouco, apertando o membro em suas mãos.

- Sim! Ah...deus...todo seu... – gemeu excitado, seu membro pulsando, suas unhas marcando presença em toda extensão do braço dele – Assim...como você é meu.

Aquela afirmação arrogante fez o espadachim mover-se mais depressa. Num segundo que durou milênios, quando até a música entrou numa pausa suspensa, eles gemeram juntos, seus corpos completamente colados. A música voltou com sua batida sensual e eles alcançaram o ápice tortuosamente, gozando ao mesmo tempo, a parede se sujando toda com o sêmen de Ken, ao mesmo tempo em que ele sentia o outro lhe preencher abundantemente.

- Aya...

o ruivo encostou seu rosto na nuca dele, arfando, completamente esgotado. Aquilo era meses de espera e provocação, culminando naquele orgasmo potente. Mas de alguma forma ele sabia que ainda teriam que compensar muito mais pela espera. Bem mais.

Ele ouviu a música terminar lentamente e quando prestou atenção nas letras, sorriu com a ironia delas.

'You're taking me over…' 

-----

- Dormiu mal essa noite Kenken?

- Digamos...que sim. – sorriu levemente o moreninho, respondendo a pergunta do playboy. Ele estava encostado no balcão, quase cochilando enquanto terminava de fazer um arranjo.

- Quer que eu termine o arranjo pra você?

- Não, ta tudo bem. – disse sorrindo.

O loiro deu de ombros e se afastou, indo atender uma outra cliente. O moreninho ergueu os olhos e sorriu quando encontrou as íris violetas e lhe observarem. Ele espreguiçou-se, o gesto erguendo um pouco sua camiseta, deixando marcas vermelhas em seu abdome aparecerem. Ele sorriu mais largamente quando viu aqueles olhos faíscarem, sabendo bem a quem aquelas marcas pertenciam. Ken tocou a corrente que usava no pescoço, onde um pingente, escrito 'FR', se encontrava. E suspirou ao lembrar-se da reação incendiária de um certo ruivo ao tomar conhecimento daquele pingente, logo depois de chegarem da boate. Razão pela qual não dormira naquela noite.

Ken não sabia se Aya realmente o amava, ou se apenas sentia desejo por ele. Mas ele realmente não se importava. Ter o ruivo aos seus pés, por assim dizer, completamente louco por ele, era mais do que sequer imaginara ter um dia. O desejo deles era intenso, fogoso, quase doloroso. E isso se comprovava nas marcas que ele sustentava no dia seguinte e nas marcas que sabia que as roupas do espadachim ocultavam.

Talvez um dia aquilo tudo se tornasse amor, talvez não. Ele só sabia...que enquanto estivessem juntos, as marcas iam continuar aparecendo. Era prova daquele desejo louco...daquele amor cortante.

Ken sorriu enquanto pensava no que faria para atiçar o ruivo naquela noite. Ou durante o dia inteiro.

**FIM**

**_Nota:_**A música citada por Aya no fim do lemon, se chama "You look so fine", do Garbage, a trilha sonora dessa fanfic. A frase que aparece pode ser traduzida como 'Você está me dominando...'. Apropriado não? xD

Espero que tenha gostado Sam! E todos que lerem também.

Mystik


End file.
